Cautivo
by Lis Phantomhive
Summary: Ichigo recibe una nota de una misteriosa persona que ha secuestrado a sus cinco amigos más cercanos: Inoue, Chad, Renji, Rukia e Ishida. La persona declara que solo tiene un día para encontrarlos...o morirán. Historia de GothLoner.


**Primero que nada, aclararé que esta no es mi historia. Solo la estoy traduciendo con él permiso de su autora. ****GothLoner**** es la propietaria de esta idea y de esta historia.**

**This story does not belong to me, it belongs to GothLoner. **

**You can find this story in here (Puedes encontrar la historia aquí):**

** /**s/7038251/1/Captive

**Autor's profile (perfil de la autora)**

****** /**u/772331/GothLoner

**Realmente adoré la historia cuando la leí y pedí permiso para traducirla.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo y la idea y desarrollo pertenece a GothLoner.**

**Espero les agrade :D**

* * *

"¡Bien! ¡Te veré después! Adiós" dijo una chica enérgicamente mientras dejaba el edificio donde trabajaba. Mientras cerraba la puerta dejó salir un suspiro que había estado reteniendo.

"Oh, no puedo creer que haya trabajado hasta tan tarde, pero tuve que tomar ese trabajo por que nadie más lo hubiera hecho… Está muy obscuro" Mientras caminaba por la banqueta suspiró al momento en que una idea llegó "¡Ya sé! Le llamaré a Kurosaki-kun hasta que llegue a ca… Pero, tal vez ya esté durmiendo y aunque no lo estuviera, no quisiera molestar a su familia"

Suspiró otra vez "¿Tal vez Ishida-kun o Sado-kun? Pero otra vez, ¿qué tal si están dormidos?" Volvía a suspirar con tristeza mientras seguía caminando. Mientras seguía caminando creyó escuchar pasa tras de ella, siguiéndola "¿Quién anda ahí?" Pero lo único que obtuvo de respuesta fue el silencio de la obscura noche.

"¡Muy bien! Cálmate Orihime, solo son tus propios pasos haciendo eco, ¡Eso es todo!" Se dijo a si misma nerviosa, enfocándose en su camino por la banqueta, una vez más escuchó los pasos .

_¡Esto es malo! ¿Qué tal si es un acosador? Por favor, que no sea uno"_

Colocando sus manos sobre los pasadores de su cabello se giró nuevamente.

"Muy bien, ¡Escuchen! Quien quiera que esté ahí, será mejor que salga ¡Ahora! N-No estoy bromeando" Dijo con toda la fuerza que tenía, aunque se escuchaba claramente asustada.

Una callada risa se escuchó desde un callejón "Que gracioso, estás intentando defenderte, Inoue Orihime, ¿No es así?"

"¿¡Quién está ahí!?" Orihime gritó mientras miraba frenéticamente a todos lados.

"No te preocupes, esto será rápido"

Un perforante grito sonó por el aire nocturno para después quedar en completo silencio otra vez.

**~O~**

Sado metió sus manos a las bolsas de su abrigo mientras apresuraba su paso para llegar rápido a su casa. La temperatura había bajado drásticamente estos días y él no tenía idea de que esa noche sería realmente fría. De repente un gritó llenó el aire.

_¿Qué? ¡Esa sonó como Orihime!_ Pensó mientras empezaba a correr en dirección del grito. Cuando alcanzó su destino solamente encontró dos pequeño objetos azules tirados en el suelo.

_Estos son de Orihime._

"Sado Yasutora, pienso yo"

Se giró rápidamente, pero solo en un momento todo su mundo se convirtió en obscuridad.

**~O~**

Renji no tenía idea de que lo había traído al mundo de los vivos tan tarde en la noche, pero había sentido algo venir que no le había gustado para nada.

_¿Por qué tuve que venir? Por qué no deje que Rukia se encargara simplemente en vez de arrastrarme a este lugar _ Suspiró mientras caminaba por las calles. ¡_Y hace tanto frío!_

Tembló levemente y acomodó su chamarra más a su cuerpo. _Y claro, tenía que traer mi gigai, ¡Esto se pone más frío que mi propio cuerpo! _

De pronto escuchó a alguien corriendo por el callejón cercano. "Hey, ¿hay alguien ahí?"

Acercándose más se dio cuenta que no podía ver nada en la obscuridad de la noche.

_Seguramente un niño correteando fuera de su casa._

"Hey, si hay alguien ahí, deberían debería de entrar a su casa. Esta demasiado frío aquí afuera" continuó caminando por la calle y gruño molesto cuando volvió a escuchar los pasos tras de él.

"Escucha niño, será mejor que te vayas o yo-"

"Tú debes de ser Abarai Renji"

Renji jadeó y volteo a ver "Espera- ¿Qué? ¡Oye! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Déjame-"

El forcejeo a penas y fue escuchado por alguien antes de que la figura negra entrara de nuevo al callejón, cargando a un Renji inconsciente sobre su hombro.

**~O~**

Rukia despertó un poco agitada. Asomándose levemente por la puerta del closet, notó que Ichigo seguía dormido.

_¿Qué fue eso? Sentí la energía espiritual de Renji, pero ahora se ha ido. Hmm, será mejor que revise._

Se puso los zapatos y calladamente abrió la ventana para salir por ella. Caminando por las calles intentó localizar de donde había venido la energía espiritual de su amigo.

_Hmm, estoy segura que venía de esta área… _Pensó mientras alentaba su paso y verificaba sus alrededores.

_Espera… ¿Eso es? _Se detuvo para recoger una tela blanca que había en el suelo.

"Y Kuchiki Rukia"

Rukia se sobresaltó al sentir una gran presión espiritual atrás de ella, pero después no supo más.

**~O~**

_Caray, los precios siguen subiendo más y más ¿No? Realmente necesito considerar en tener un trabajo o algo así… _Un joven de lentes dijo mientras salía de la tienda con una pequeña bolsa en su mano.

_¡Espera! ¿Qué fue esa energía espiritual? _Pensó en cuanto se detuvo y miró hacia donde la había sentido _No se sentía como un Hollow… Pero sea lo que sea no es algo bueno._

Aflojó la manga izquierda de su camisa y permitió que la cruz Quincy cayera. Mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie lo veía, usó su paso rápido con dirección al área.

"¿Qué…? ¿Rukia?" Gritó mientras veía una gran figura levantando al shinigami y colocándola sobre su hombro. "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

Uryuu formó su arco, pero antes de poder disparar alguna fleca sintió un pinchazo en su cuello. Rápidamente lo alcanzó y lo sacó.

_¿Qué ,un dardo?_

Los ojos del Quincy se dilataron cuando se dio cuenta que la figura estaba ahora a su lado.

_¿Cómo se movió tan rápido?_

Se quejó un poco y cayó de rodillas _¿Qué? Ese dardo…seguramente… tenía un sedante._

"Ku-so" Murmuró antes de caer de frente al piso.

"Y finalmente, Ishida Uryuu, la preparación está completa."

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó antes de sentir como era arrojado a un hombro, antes de perder la batalla para permanecer consiente.

**~O~**

Ichigo Kurosaki se estiró y bostezó fuertemente mientras se sentaba sobre su cama.

"¡Oi! ¡Rukia! ¿Estas despierta ya? – Preguntó a una puerta abierta. "¿Huh? Eso es raro. Seguramente salió a casar hollows temprano"

"¡Nee-san!" Lloró una voz mientras corría en la habitación "¡Oi, Ichigo! ¡Es horrible! Nee-san está desaparecida. Desperté y ella ya no estaba. ¡Nee-san! ¡NEE-SAN!"

Los gritos del pequeño animal de peluche fueron cortados cuando una almohada golpeó su cara.

"¡Cállate Kon! ¿Quieres que todo mundo te escuche? Por el amor de Dios, Rukia seguramente sintió un Hollow y fue a matarlo"

"¡Pero desperté a media noche y ella no estaba!" Lloró Kon, levantando la almohada y aventándola nuevamente a su dueño.

"¿Enserio? Bueno, eso es raro…" Ichigo contestó mientras atrapaba la almohada y la ponía de nuevo en su lugar "Bueno, si de algo estoy seguro es que Rukia sabe cuidarse sola. Créeme, o qué, ¿No lo has notado por tantas patadas y golpes que te da? Por Dios Kon"

Kon tenía la cara de que en cualquier momento rompería en llanto y gritos pero la puerta se abrió de golpe.

"¡Hermano!"

"¡Yuzu! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Ichigo gritó mientras metía a Kon a un cajón, antes de que su pequeña hermana lo viera.

¡Mira, te ha llegado un paquete!" Respondió mientras sostenía una caja de mediano tamaño " Me pregunto que será… Es bastante ligera"

"¡Bueno, es hora de saber! Gracias por traérmelo Yuzu, te veré en el desayuno ¿Esta bien?" Ichigo dijo mientras se ponía de pie, tomó la caja y comenzó a empujarla suavemente fuera de la habitación.

"Pero, ya es hora de desayunar" Se quedó parada frente a la puerta cerrada.

"Hmm, seguramente esta muy ocupado… ¡Ya sé! Iré a prepararle un buen almuerzo" Yuzu bajó las escaleras.

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en la habitación de Ichigo había conseguido unas tijeras para abrir la caja.

_Me pregunto que será… No he ordenado nada últimamente, Tch, seguramente es algo que Rukia ordeno con mi nombre _ Pensó mientras cortaba la cinta y abría la caja. Sus ojos se dilataron al ver el contenido.

_¡Qué! Estas son _No terminó su oración al levantar cinco objetos. _Estos son celulares… Pero este parece el de Inoue, incluso tiene la estampa atrás… Y este es de Chad… También este es de Ishida… Este de Rukia y Renji ¡Qué demonios pasa!"_

Completamente desesperado aventó los celulares a la cama para sacar los demás objetos

"¡Esta es la medalla de Chad, estos son los pasadores de Inoue, la banda del cabello de Renji, la cruz de Ishida y una parte de la falda de Rukia!" Gritó, levantando la voz con cada objeto que sacaba.

"¡Nee-san está en problemas!" Kon gritó.

"¿Acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta?" Ichigo le gritó al alma modificada "Y no solo ella… Todos los demás están ahí afuera también… ¡Ishida e Inoue perdieron sus armas!¿Qué esta pasando!"

De pronto notó un último objeto al fondo de la caja: una nota. "Por favor, que sea una enferma broma de su parte" Murmuró mientas tomaba la nota. Sus ojos se dilataron de nuevo mientras empezaba a leer.

_Bienvenido a mi pequeño reto, Shinigami substituto. Cree esto solo para que tu participes, por supuesto, no tienes opción ahora que has notado que tengo a todos tus amigos; participarás si deseas salvarlos. Solo hay una regla, sin embargo, no puedes usar tus poderes, a menos que quiera que mueran prematuramente. Te daré una pista de su localización; tienes hasta el final del día para salvarlos, empezando ahora. Te veo en la línea de meta, Kurosaki Ichigo._

Ichigo estaba lleno de furia cuando terminó de leer la nota.

"¡¿Quién se cree que es?!" Grito "Secuestrar a mis amigos y después obligarme a participar en este enfermo juego"

Kon se le quedó mirando antes de leer la nota que Ichigo tenía aun en manos. Sus ojos se dilataron al terminar, comenzó a brincar "¿Y bien? ¿Qué haces todavía aquí? ¡Ve a salvar a Nee-san!"

Ichigo le lanzó otra almohada antes de buscar nuevamente en la caja, dejó caer la nota en el proceso. Mientras caía se volteó y cayó sobre la cama "Lo haré, pero por ahora no tengo idea de donde puede estar. ¡Kuso! Dijo que había una pista pero no hay nada"

Continuó por buscar en la caja, Kon bajó su mirada a la nota "¡Ichigo, mira esto!"

Ichigo detuvo su histérica búsqueda y miró al papel "¿Está detrás? ¿Por qué no lo vi antes?" Tomó el papel y comenzó a leer.

_A la tierna la encontrarás, necesita a un héroe que la salve;_

_Ya que no hay nadie que la salve del peligro._

_El bronceado tendrá que aprender a volar;_

_Antes de que sea demasiado tarde y en la tumba yacerá._

_El tatuado necesitará más tiempo;_

_Antes de que alcance la línea de final._

_La pequeña tal vez este acostumbrada al frío;_

_Pero tal ves esto sea más para ella._

_El pálido tendrá que aprender a respirar;_

_De otra manera, su situación será realmente grave._

Ichigo bajó la nota y suspiró "Algunas pistas…" Levantó la cabeza y golpeó la pared tan fuerte como pudo "Pero son todo lo que tengo, así que las usaré… Para salvar a mis amigos"

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Es bastante interesante y va tomando un gran ambiente conforme avanza. Espero les guste y me dejen un comentario para saber su opinión :D**

**Gracias por leer y gracias a GothLoner por dejarme traducirla :D**

_**(Sayone!)**_

* * *

_**8 de febrero del 2014**_


End file.
